pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Story
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoof in Walt Disney "Toy Story" will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Woody - Sonic *Buzz Lightyear - Mario *Mr. Potato Head - Falco *Slinky Dog - Spongebob *Rex - Patrick *Hamm - Mr. Krabs *RC - Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Bo Peep - Amy Rose *Sarge - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Sarge's Soldiers - Einstein, Francis, Tito, Rita, Georgette (Oliver & Company), and Various Dogs *Andy Davis - Diego (Dora The Explorer/Go Diego Go) *Molly Davis - Diego's Mom (Dora The Explorer/Go Diego Go) *Baby Molly - Baby (Tom and Jerry) *Lenny - Gary (Spongebob Squarepants) *Hannah - Dora (Dora The Explorer) *Baby Face - Perry the Playthpus (Phineas and Ferb) *Legs - Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) *Hand in the Box - Dino (The Flintstones) *Ducky - Peblo (The Three Caballeros) *Roller Bob - Magic School Bus *Frog - Pedro (Sauldos Amigos) *and more Movie Used *Toy Story (1995) Footage (Sonic the Hedgehog Footage) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Spongebob Squarepants Footage *Episodes *Movies *Video Games Disney Footage *Little Eisteins *Oliver and Company (1988) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Phineas and Ferb *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Saludos Amigos (1943) *The Three Caballeros (1944) Cartoon Footage *Dora the Explorer *Go, Diego, Go! *Tom and Jerry Episodes (that contains the baby in them) Flintstones Footage *The Flintstones (1960-1966) *The Man Called Flintstone (1966) *The Flintstone Comedy Hour/The Flintstone Comedy Show (1972–1974) *Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977–1978) *The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) *Fred and Barney Meet The Thing (1979) *Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979–1980) *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980–1982) *The Flintstone Funnies (1982–1984) *A Flintstone Christmas (1977) *The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) *The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) *The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) *The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) *The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) *The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) *The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration (1986) *The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special (1988) *Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) *The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) *The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (2015) (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Scenes: (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcespeed01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Hum 2.wav *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *fx5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Soundtrack *Walt Disney Pictures Intro (used in the intro) *The Woods of Light (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays in Part 1 of the intro and with a town is shown) *28 - Suspense - Cutting the Ropes (Rayman 1) (plays in Part 2 of the intro and in the showdown of the town) *Fighting the Destroyer Droids (Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays in Part 3 of the intro and in the duel of Sonic and Falco) *49 - Yeah! (Rayman 1) (plays in Part 4 of the intro and with Falco being locked in Jail) *You've Got a Friend in Me (performed by Randy Newman) (plays in Part 5 of the intro) *Thomas's Branchline Theme (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Diego talks about his birthday and takes Sonic back to his room) *Stone Hill (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Sonic tells everyone to gather round for a staff meeting) *Emily's Theme (Season 7) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Sonic and Amy Rose have a chat) *35 - Quiet! (Rayman 1) (plays when the meeting begins) *50 - Oh no! (Rayman 1) (plays when the staff meeting is cancelled) *24 - Peaceful Peaks (Rayman 1) (plays when the presents arrive, when the characters try to find Sonic, and when Diego and his family arrive home) *02 - Pink Plant Woods (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Sonic tells Dodger and his gang to see the presents) *04 - Deep Forest (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Diego and his gang set off to find the presents) *07 - Moskito's Nest (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the characters find out what the presents) *12 - Mr Sax's Hullabaloo (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when a surprise present is seen, when Patrick breaks the monitor that the toys tree to fix, when the toys hide, and when the kids arrive in Diego's room and leave) *25 - Night on Blue Mountain (Rayman 1) (plays when the toys come out) *39 - Alone in the Dark (Rayman 1) (plays when Sonic sees Mario and when Mario has a look around) *41 - Party at Joe's (Rayman 1) (plays when Mario, Sonic, and the other characters meet and have a chat) *08 - Bzzit Attacks (Rayman 1) (plays when Mario shows everyone how he can fly) *59 - PS1 - Yeah! (Rayman 1) (plays when everyone congratulates Mario for flying) *37 - Entering the Cavern (Rayman 1) (plays when Mario and the others leave) *Strange Things (performed by Randy Newman) (the full version plays when Mario becomes Diego's favorite character) *Morning (Edvard Grieg) (plays in the morning light) *46 - Cloak of Darkness (Rayman 1) (plays when the toys hear The Hooded Claw laughing and see what he is doing) *31 - Oh no! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when poor Carl is blown up) *33 - Giving Up (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when poor Carl is gone) *Dark Hallow (Spyro the Dragon) (plays in the evening at Diego's house and when Mario sees an advert of TV) *30 - Ruler of the Mountains (Rayman 1) (plays when Sonic makes a chain reaction to get rid of Mario) *48 - End of the Line (Rayman 1) (plays when Sonic tries to apologise for what he has) *23 - The Saxophone's Song (Rayman 1) (plays when the toys try to attack Sonic) *Ice Cavern (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Diego takes Sonic with him and when Mario climbs aboard) *The Breakdown Train Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the other characters try to rescue Mario) *03 - Deep Forest (Rayman 1) (plays when the car arrives at the gas station and when Sonic and Mario plan to get a ride) *05 - Lost in the Woods (Rayman 1) (plays each time Mario and Sonic have a chat and reunite) *Imperial Pursuit (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) (plays when Mario and Sonic have a lightsaber duel) *Henry's Sad Theme (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Sonic and Mario are lost, each time Sonic and Mario break up and leave, and when Sonic's friends turn on him) *06 - The Mosquito's Flight (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the truck goes to Pizza Planet) *01 - Main Menu (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the truck arrives) *02 - Main Menu (Rayman 1) (plays when Sonic and Mario arrive at KFC and have a look around) *10 - Harmony (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Mario meets the penguins) *The Claw! (Toy Story) (Sega Genesis) (plays when Sonic tries to fight the claw to protect Mario) *28 - Suspense - Cutting the Ropes (Rayman 1) (plays when Dr. Bad Boon locks Mario and Sonic in his room and when Mario and Sonic meet more characters) *42 - Never Wake A Sleeping Scorpion (Rayman 1) (plays when Dr. Bad Boon tries to torture Sonic) *39 - Alone in the Dark (Rayman 1) (plays when Sonic and Mario meet and reunite and when Mario and Sonic try to escape) *13 - Moskito's Rage (Rayman 1) (plays when Sonic and Mario try to fight the other characters and when Tiny goes in pursuit of Mario and Sonic) *Carbon Freeze / Darth Vader's Trap / Departure of Boba Fett (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back) (plays when Sonic goes to find Mario, when Sonic tries to get his friends to help him, when the characters fix Mario, when the characters plan to help Sonic, and when the plan is action) *I Will Go Sailing No More (performed by Randy Newman) (the full version plays) *Darth Vader's Theme (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back) (plays when Dr. Bad Boon arrives and takes Mario away) *Henry's Sad Theme (Henry's Forest) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Diego is sad without Mario and Sonic and still with his other toys) *12 - Suspense - The Flood (Rayman 1) (plays when Mario and Sonic try to escape) *16 - Harmony (Rayman 1) (plays when Anais Watterson picks up and plays with Mario) *26 - The Scorpion's Awakening (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the characters fight and defeat Dr. Bad Boon) *45 - The Cake is a Lie (Rayman 1) (plays when Sonic and Mario get on board the truck) *27 - Birthday Cake (Rayman 1) (plays at the Christmas house with presents being opened) *30 - Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when a boss battle is completed and at the end of the movie) *You've Got a Friend in Me (Duet Version) (performed by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett) (plays at the end of the movie) Voice Cast (English) * Microsoft Mike - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Radar Overseer Hank - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) * Radar Overseer Scotty - Falco (from Star Fox 64) * Radar Overseer Hank (+10) - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Radar Overseer Guy (+10) - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Microsoft Mike (+10) - Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Microsoft Mary - Amy Rose (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Radar Overseer Jimmy - Dodger * Microsoft Mary (+10) as Rita * Various Speakonia Voices as Dodger's Gang and Other Dogs * Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) - Diego * Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) - Baby * Lernout and Hauspie Michelle - Diego's Mom * and more Voice Cast (Spanish) * Jorge Loquendo V1 - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Carlos Loquendo V1 - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) * Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) - Falco (from Star Fox 64) * Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) - Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Carmen Loquendo V1 - Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) - Dodger * Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5) - Rita * Various Speakonia Voices as Dodger's Gang and Other Dogs * Mario Loquendo V1 (+10) - Diego * Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) - Baby * Sonia Loquendo V1 - Diego's Mom * and more Trivia *Sonic will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mario will pick up a purple lightsaber, which will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino